Even the best fall down sometimes
by Cold-and-broken-tone413
Summary: There is irony in this. I know there is. Somehow the irony itself is ironic, because it is so unexpected, that it is expected. So thus it's ironic. Ironically of course... Do you see the irony, Dave? DaveXJade a little bit of a sadstuck


I dO nOt OwN hOmEsTuCk, AnDrEw HuSsIiE dOeS  
PlEa2e CoMmEnT aNd FaVoRiItE iIf YoU wAnT mOrE  
WaTcH oUt FoR lAnGuAgE  
Even the best fall down sometimes  
DaxeXJade

There is irony in this. I know there is. Somehow the irony itself is ironic, because it is so unexpected, that it is expected. So thus it's ironic. Ironically of course...  
Do you see the irony, Dave?

You are now Jade Harley

You smile at him slightly showing your buckteeth. He doesn't smile back at you, but that's okay, because he has a very good reason why he can't, but he does squeeze your hand, and that's enough for you. So as you stare at his black shades, you slowly close your green eyes. You feel warm, yet cold. "Jade?" He says, with panic laced within your name. You exhale softly and he freezes, waiting for you to inhale. And finally when you do inhale his muscles relax and you slowly open your mouth, "You know. This is kind of ironic." You tell him as you open your eyes. He doesn't answer you, just looks at you from within his dark shades. "Don't talk," he say's as you sigh and more of your blood pours out onto the grassy field where you and him are laying. "Hey Dave? Can you 'throw down some sick beats' for me," you ask him as you trace patterns on the back of his hand. He clears his throat, and as he raps, your eyes start to close. "Even the wrong words seem to always rhyme. Even the best fall down sometimes-Jade?" You don't answer him. You can't answer him. Your hand stopped tracing patterns on the back of his hand. You stopped moving. You might have stopped breathing. And you didn't even get to tell him that you love him.

YoU hAvE nOw StOpPeD bEiInG jAdE hArLeY aNd YoU aRe NoW dAvE sTrIiDeR.

You are laying next to this girl. The girl is almost like a sister to you. Except if you were really related to her then it would be awkward because your in love with her. Your pretty sure that she isn't breathing. But then again you can control time. So you can bring the love of your life, back to life. Ironic in a way, isn't it? So you do just that. Because you are the Knight of Time.

YoU aRe No LoNgEr DaVe StRiIdEr YoU aRe NoW tHe GiIrL wHo IiS lAyIiNg NeXt To ThE cOoLkIiD nAmEd DavE sTrIiDeR.

Your senses are still kind of fuzzy and hazy but you swear you can hear your name being called. Its a very familiar voice and you really want to open your eyes but you don't think you can. "Shit." Yeah your pretty sure you know who that was. You open your eyes into tiny slits as you watch Dave drink a bottle of apple juice. You groan and shut your eyes again. "Harley?" He asks in that coolkid way of his. You respond by turning over on your side, facing him. "Hmmm?" He comes closer to you and adjusts his shades on his face, "You feeling alright?" You nod your head and groan out, "Let me sleep coolkid." You hear a soft chuckle just before you close your eyes.  
You are content.

YoU sToP bEiInG tHe GiIrL wHo IiS cOnTeNt AnD YoU nOw ArE wHo IiS tHiInKiInG aBoUt OnE jAdE hArLeY.

It's impossible. It's impossible to understand every single concept she tells you or thinks about. It's impossible to understand the way her mind works. It's very complex and confusing, and yet you find that you can understand her. You can understand why she does things. You can finally understand why she does things. You can finally understand why she hides behind that dorky facade and that huge mess of hair and why she gets sort of clumsy and shy around you and why she likes to shoot things with that gun of hers and why she loves hunting and weapons in general. And she can understand things about you too. She can understand why you wear those dark shades and why you act cool (thought to her you are) and why you want people to know that you actually are cool and also you don't want people to see the real you and how much of a dork you are like Egderp. She wants you to feel comfortable around her the way she does with you. But you can never feel comfortable around people. Because your name is Dave Strider, and on the inside you feel like you are the most UN-coolest and stupidest person in the world because you have to hide behind those shades and lie to people, and tell them that everything is okay. When its not. "Hey Dave? You realize that you've been talking out loud for the past hour, right?" You feel your face flush as you adjust your shades and you feel totally UN-cool. You feel even more UN-cool then that time when you squealed like a little girl because you woke up to have your Bro's smuppet's ass all up in your face. Not cool. You regain your composure and look at Harley. Gog dammit she looks so fucking adorable that you don't know what to do with yourself so you do the only ironic (and logical) thing you can think of. You kiss her.

YoU aRe DaVe FuCkIiNg StRiIdEr.

You are Dave Strider and you did not just scream like a little girl because you saw a spider. And you just did not scream like a little girl in front of one Jade Harley.


End file.
